


Basketball Season

by Changbins_Cheeks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise, It's cliche, but really cute, nothing too bad, slight harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbins_Cheeks/pseuds/Changbins_Cheeks
Summary: (y/n) has a little run in with the basketball club, but her childhood best friend comes to help... A little... And in the end, you might just end up something more than friends.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Basketball Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZAliciaCH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAliciaCH/gifts).



> This is a present for my bestest friend. She keels complaining there isn't enough Yaku content so, here ya go! I love you <3

KEY:  
(y/n) = Your Name  
(h/d) = Hair detail (straight, curley, short, long, etc.)  
(h/c) = Hair color

(y/n) shrugged her bag over her shoulder as she left and closed the club room door behind her. The cold fall air blew past her, making her shiver slightly. She really should have brought a heavier jacket. It's just like her to not listen to her parents, and now she has to walk home in the cold. She can already hear her parents nagging, "I told you so". She rolled her eyes at the thought and started towards her house.

Rounding a corner, she bumped into three taller guys around her age; must be third years. She took a few steps back and bowed with an apology before trying to get around the boys, but one of them blocked her path.

"Hey, pretty little thing." He said with a creepy smirk on his face. (y/n) looked up and cringed, it was the third years of the basketball club. Since it's getting colder, basketball season was right around the corner, so of course they'd be starting their own practices now.

"Excuse me, I need to get home" (y/n) tried to get past again, but was blocked again.

"Hey, it's the volleyball manager! Hey babe, why don't you ditch those volley-losers and come manage the basketball team, hm?" Another one of the guys started. Seriously, these guys had to have been taller than 6'1", it's a little intimidating, even for (y/n).

"I'm not interested." The girl deadpanned. She tried to keep walking, but to no avail.

The tallest one, probably the basketball captain, suddenly grabbed a little bit of (y/n)'s (h/d), (h/c) hair and leaned down to take a nice sniff. Talk about creepy. "Your hair is beautiful…"

Before she could move, another of the three grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it, "And your skin is beautiful."

Thoroughly creeped out, (y/n) tried to back up, but her back hit against something hard. Looking up, she saw the third guy had moved to trap her between them all. His hands went to her waist and that was just about the last straw for her.

But then there was a loud, angry yell from behind them all, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" You recognized it right away.

Turning around, there was a short, light auburn haired boy standing with a fist clenched by his side, the other gripping his bag on his shoulder. His face and voice indicated he was not very happy.

This was your childhood best friend, Yaku Morisuke. You've been together for as long as you can remember, going to the same middle school, now attending Nekoma as third years. You don't know what you'd do without him in your life.

"Let go of her, or you'll regret it…" He seethed.

The basketball captain chucked, "And what do you think you'll do, pipsqueak? Kick our shins?" The other two joined him in laughing. The captain slowly walked towards Yaku, slightly bending to get to his level. He lifted a hand and flicked the smaller boy in the forehead. Yaku's head jerked back on impact and a hand came up to hold the spot that was flicked. 

The libero growled and lifted an arm to punch this guy, but was held back by the other two basketball players.

Yaku's eyes went wide, "Hey! Let go of me, coward!" He thrashed around in their hold, but his small body couldn't get out of their grips.

"Mess with someone your own size, little boy, or else you'll get hurt." The captain sneered before lifting an arm himself.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the captain's shoulder. Said male turned around only to be met with the hard impact of (y/n)'s fist. She quickly did the same to the other two guys, making them drop their hold on Yaku. As the three males tried to recollect their thoughts and tried to stop their noses from bleeding, (y/n) quickly grabbed Yaku's wrist and ran.

They ran away from the school, past the convenient stores they usually stop at, past the park they used to hang out at, past their favorite ice cream shop which was closed for the cold seasons. They kept running until they knew they were safe.

They stopped on the sidewalk that was right in front of (y/n)'s house, panting and bent over, trying to catch their breaths. Despite the lack of air though, they were both able to laugh at their situation.

Yaku stood up first, being an athlete had its perks, "Thank you, (y/n), you really saved me back there.." He said, still a little breathless.

(y/n) stood up as well, "No…" She was still catching her breath, "Yaku, you saved me. If you weren't there to get their attention, I'd probably be in deep shit…"

Yaku chuckled, "Well, if it wasn't for you, I'd have had my ass kicked…" 

They both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before they broke out in laughter again. 

"Well," Yaku started when their laughter died down, "I'd suggest I'd walk you home but…" He looked at the house to his right, "it seems I've already done that."

(y/n) chuckled, "Yeah, seems so…" They both stared into each others eyes again, but it was more serious now.

They were childhood best friends, they've done practically everything together. They even played volleyball together back when they were little elementary kids; though, (y/n) never liked playing it more than she did watching it, especially watching her best friend play. She loved the feeling of seeing Yaku happy over a victory or a particularly hard recive. It was one of her favorite things, seeing Yaku happy like that.

But she is also quite fond of seeing him angry at her when she teases him. She’s a few inches taller than him and she likes to bring that up every now and then when the time is right.

Although (y/n) teases Yaku about his height, he knows she means well. Of course it’s all in good fun and they both know it. But sometimes Yaku can get really insecure, being a volleyball player at his height isn’t very common. Whenever he feels really insecure, he’ll be pretty stand-off-ish, almost like he shuts down. Most people would just shrug it off as Yaku being moody. But (y/n) know, she always knows when he’s feeling down. She’ll always get him alone and talk to him seriously, to get him to open up. Sometimes he’ll be difficult if he’s feeling worse than normal, but he eventually spills. He’ll rant on and on about his insecurities and what has him so upset and (y/n) would just listen quietly. Depending on how bad it is, he could end up crying at the end. And when that happens, (y/n) just wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a soft, comforting hug, allowing him to cry into her shoulder and let it all out.

They’re always there for each other, in the good times and the bad. (y/n) is one of the prettiest girls in their year, anyone could see that, and unfortunately, so can the gross pervs. (y/n) is always finding herself in trouble with some creepy man, but Yaku is always there for her. Even though she could take care of herself, having Yaku around is just a million times better. If it wasn’t for him, she’d probably be feeling disgusted after the interactions between her and the random guys trying to court her. But thanks to Yaku, she can easily forget about all of those nasty pervs, at least for the time being. And even sometimes when there are too many, like earlier for example, having Yaku there was a life saver.

They both knew what was happening. They could both feel it; felt it for years now. These happy feelings towards each other weren’t exactly friendship alone. They were best friends, they were practically soulmates! But it was a hard thing to confess, to ruin what they’ve had for years. Neither of them wanted things to change. What if the other rejected them, how would they stay friends? Would it be awkward? Would they never talk again? But what if they do start dating, will things change? Will it get awkward? And what if they have an argument and break apart, what then?

But all of these risks were necessary for an advancement in their relationship, they couldn’t just suffer in silence any longer. They both knew they craved to be together, officially, to be more intimate.

“Can I kiss you?” Yaku blurted out before he could think too much about it. Both of their cheeks heated up at his sudden question, but neither looked away from the eye contact.

“Yes.” (y/n) was happy he asked. Yes, because she’s been waiting for this moment for a long time, but also because Yaku asked. He didn’t just go for it or demand it, which would’ve made most people uncomfortable if they really didn’t want it. Yaku was genuinely a good person, a gentleman if you will. Wow, (y/n) is so in love.

Yaku lifted his right hand to put it on (y/n)’s left cheek. He rubbed his thumb gently across her soft skin, smiling at her with genuine love, before he pulled her down for a kiss while he met halfway with standing on his toes.

It’s too cliche to say fireworks went off, because they didn’t. But an overwhelming sense of love and happiness washed over them both, starting at their hearts and spreading warmth across their bodies. A flush formed on their faces as (y/n)’s soft lips met with the rough, bitten ones of Yaku’s. 

They stayed like that for a while, both of them stuck in pure bliss. Through the time they’ve been together, they’ve never felt this complete. They never wanted this to end.

But sadly, they needed to breathe sometime. So they both parted for air, but they didn’t move far from each other. They let their foreheads lean against each other as they panted slightly, maintaining eye contact once again. They both smiled and chuckled a bit.

“I love you, (y/n).” Yaku said with a smile.

“I love you too, Yaku.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Yaku wouldn’t admit it, but he was nervous in (y/n)’s answer.

She just smiled, “Of course,” her heart was so filled with happiness, she could barely handle it. She’s been waiting for this moment for years.

Yaku let out a heavy sigh of relief. “I’m so happy…”

“Me too,” they laughed, not because this situation was funny, but because they were relieved and just happy.

After a few moments, (y/n) realised it was getting pretty late, the sun was almost down. She glanced at her house, then back to Yaku. “I think I should go… You should get going too. It’s getting late and I don’t want my recently acquired boyfriend to get mugged, or worse, on his way home…” Luckily, Yaku didn’t live too far from (y/n) anyways, but better safe than sorry.

Yaku sighed again, not wanting to leave (y/n), but he knew he needed to. “You’re right…” But he didn’t move. He looked like he was thinking, staring at the ground for a second. Then, “Let’s go on a date!” He blurted out. When he realised he was too loud, he flushed and brought a hand to his mouth.

(y/n) chuckled at his embarrassment. “Yeah, we should… But not right now.”

Yaku shook his head, “No, I don’t mean now. Tomorrow is Saturday, right?”

“Oh, I get it!” (y/n) smiled, “Then let’s go to the coffee shop we both like!”

“Yeah! Sounds good! What time are you thinking..?”

“Hm…” (y/n) put a finger to her chin to think, “would three in the afternoon be okay?”

Yaku smiled, “Yeah! Sure,”

“Okay! See you at three tomorrow then, boyfriend!” She leaned down to give the smaller a quick peck on the cheek. “Now hurry home, I want to see my boyfriend safe and unmugged tomorrow!” And with that, (y/n) walked up to her house, waving at Yaku before heading inside.

Yaku brought a hand to his cheek where (y/n) had just kissed. He couldn’t control the smile that formed on his lips. They were finally complete. No more romantic tension between them.

Yaku turned around and started towards his house, excited to spend tomorrow, and eventually the rest of his life, with his true soulmate.


End file.
